Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6a + 5}{3a - 2} - \dfrac{-8a + 17}{3a - 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-6a + 5 - (-8a + 17)}{3a - 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{-6a + 5 + 8a - 17}{3a - 2}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{2a - 12}{3a - 2}$